Dia & Hidupku
by rhea athena
Summary: Aku lelah menunggu tapi aku terus menunggunya.Aku akan menunggumu Sasuke-kun/Kau dengar aku Sasuke-kun? Aku baik-baik saja/aku akan selalu menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu,,aku mencintaimu,,aku mencintaimu,,/rnr please


**Dia & Hidupku**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

cerita asli punya saya

warning: AU, typo(s), Sakura POV, ide pasaran

Genres: Romance/Friendship/Angst

Main Pair: SasuSaku

**All Sakura POV**

Suara alarm menyadarkan aku dari lamunanku. Lagi. Malam ini kulewatkan tanpa memejamkan mata sedikit pun. Aku tahu tubuhku lelah. Tetapi aku tak bisa memejamkan mataku. Aku menatap bayanganku di cermin. Kulihat seorang gadis yang sangat terlihat lelah dan pucat. Aku bangun dan masuk ke kamar mandiku. Berdiam di bawah air dingin membuatku semakin lelah. Aku bergegas ke kamar memakai pakaian sekolahku. Saat turun ke bawah kulihat _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ sedang sarapan.

"Sarapan dulu sayang", ibuku menarik kursi di dekatnya.

"Aku tidak lapar bu, aku pergi dulu" jawabku sambil tersenyum, "_Ittekimasu_."

Aku bisa melihat wajah sendu kedua orang tuaku. Tapi aku hanya bisa tersenyum seolah meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Aku tahu mereka menyadari keadaanku tetapi mereka tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Setiap mereka bertanya aku akan selalu menjawab bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Bohong. Tentu saja. Aku tidak baik-baik. Aku terlalu lelah. Lelah menunggu dirinya tapi aku tetap menunggunya.

Aku sampai di sekolah terlalu cepat. Hanya sedikit murid yang baru datang. Aku memasuki kelasku, duduk di tempatku, meletakkan tasku lalu aku pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah dan duduk di sana sampai bel berbunyi. Saat bel berbunyi aku masuk kelas, mendengar pelajaran dari guru, istirahat aku kembali duduk di sana, masuk lalu pulang ke rumah masuk ke kamarku. Selalu seperti itu. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Hidupku seperti kaset rusak yang selalu berputar berulang-ulang. Tidak seperti dulu...

Hari itu aku terlambat bangun jadi sepanjang jalan aku berlari sambil menggigit roti yang disiapkan ibuku. 'aku pasti terlambat' ujarku dalam hati. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalanku sampai aku tidak sengaja menabrak dirinya. Dirinya yang akan membuat hidupku berubah.

**Flashback...**

"Sakura, bangun sayang. Kau akan terlambat jika tidak bangun," kudengar suara lembut ibuku.

Aku menggeliat dan membuka mataku perlahan. Sambil menguap aku bertanya pada ibuku, "Jam berapa sekarang bu?"

"Sudah jam 7 sayang." Aku langsung membelalakkan mataku pada jam alarm disamping tempat tidurku. 'sial' aku bergumam langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka. Aku berpakaian dengan cepat dan berlari ke luar kamar. Aku mengambil sepotong roti dan langsung pergi. Aku berlari sambil menggigit roti. 'sial aku pasti terlambat' aku terus mengomel dalam hati. Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan di depanku hingga aku menabrak seorang laki-laki.

"Aduh!" teriakku. Aku jatuh terduduk. Sambil berdiri aku mengelus pantatku dan membersihkan seragamku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran denganku, berkulit putih, bermuka dingin, memiliki mata sekelam malam, dan memiliki rambut raven. Dia hanya mengawasiku dan memandangku dengan matanya. Aku terdiam seolah tersedot dalam kelamnya malam di depanku.

"Kau sekolah di sini?" Aku mendengar dia bertanya. Aku melihat di sekelilingku dan aku hanya melihat diriku. "Aku bertanya padamu." Katanya.

Aku menunjuk wajahku. "Ya kamu." Seolah tersadar aku berdehem, "Ehm, ya aku siswi di Konohagakuen ini."

"Bagus, kalau begitu bisa kau antarkan aku ke ruang kepala sekolah?" dia menjawab.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan kami berjalan masuk menuju gedung sekolahku, aku langsung mengantarnya ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Ini ruang kepala sekolah," tunjukku pada pintu di depan kami.

"Hn, _arigatou_," ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk kelas dulu, _jaa ne_," aku tersenyum sambil berlari.

Sampai di kelas ternyata tidak ada guru. 'Syukurlah' ucapku dalam hati. Aku langsung duduk di tempatku

"Kau terlambat Sakura-_chan_," ujar salah satu temanku Hyuga Hinata.

"Terlambat bangun," aku menjawab sambil nyengir.

Tidak lama kemudian masuk guru diikuti laki-laki yang kutemui tadi padi.

"_Ohayou_ anak-anak. Pagi ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," ujar guruku sambil melihat ke arahnya.

"Hn, perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal," dia berkata sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah Uchiha-_san_ anda bisa duduk di belakang Sakura gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink". Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung menuju tempat yang ditunjuk sensei-nya. Kemudian pelajaran dimulai. Saat istirahat, aku memutar tubuhku ke belakang dan melihatnya sedang menatap ke luar jendela.

"Emmm, Sasuke-san kau masih ingat padaku kan?" tanyaku padanya.

"Hn," jawabnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura," ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Kau mau ke kantin bersamaku."

"Aku mau duduk di tempat yang sepi, apakau kau tahu?" jawabnya sambil memandang mataku.

"Ya, aku tahu," jawabku. "Ayo, kutunjukkan tempatnya."

Kami berjalan ke arah halaman di belakang sekolah. Dia kemudian duduk di sana lalu aku pergi sebentar ke kantin karena perutku lapar. Aku membeli roti dan susu dan kembali lagi ke halaman belakang sekolah. Aku melihatnya duduk di sana sambil memandang langit. Aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau mau Uchiha-_san_?" sambil memberikan roti yang kubeli tadi.

"Hn, _arigatou_," ucapnya lalu mengambil roti pemberianku dan memakannya. "Oh ya kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke."

"Dan kau bisa memanggilku Sakura," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Kami makan dalam diam. Setelah makan dia tiduran dan memejamkan matanya. Aku melihat wajahnya dan aku menyadari bahwa jantungku berdebar-debar. 'Apa yang salah denganku?' tanyaku dalam hati. Aku hanya diam lalu ikut berbaring dan menatap langit. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuatku mengantuk. Tak lama kemudian aku tertidur. Aku tak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur. Saat bangun aku melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di sampingku. Hari sepertinya sudah sore. 'Jam berapa ini?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Sudah jam 3," jawabnya seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

Sekolah sudah mulai sepi. 'Argh, aku membolos jam pelajaran terakhir.' Teriakku dalam hati.

"Kau sudah bangun, kalau begitu ayo pulang," ucapnya sambil berdiri.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan mengikutinya berjalan ke dalam kelas kami. Setelah mengambil tas, kami keluar sekolah dan berjalan bersama.

"Sasuke-_san_ rumahmu ke arah mana?" tanyaku saat kami di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Panggil Sasuke saja tidak usah memakai –_san_," jawabnya. "Ke arah sini," tunjuknya pada jalan sebelah kanan kami.

"Itu sama dengan arah jalan rumahku," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Lalu kami berjalan bersama. Kami hanya diam tapi entah kenapa aku menyukai keadaan ini. Saat sampai di depan rumahku kami berhenti.

"Ini rumahku, Sasuke-_kun_ mau masuk dulu," tawarku padanya.

"Hn, lain kali saja," ucapnya.

"kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, sampai jumpa besok," ucapku lalu melangkah masuk ke rumahku.

Dia menatapku kemudian berbalik dan pergi dari rumahku.

Malam ini aku tak bisa tidur. Aku selalu membayangkan dirinya. Aku mendesah keras dan berusaha lagi memejankan mataku.

Alarm pagi membangunkanku. Ternyata aku tidur semalam. Aku bangun dan langsung mandi. Saat berpakaian kudengar suara ibuku dari bawah.

"Sakura, cepat turun ada temanmu yang menunggu di bawah."

Aku terdiam siapa yang menungguku. Aku tak memiliki sahabat karib dan teman-teman sekolahku tidak ada yang pernah kuajak ke rumah. Aku turun dan melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di meja makan bersama orang tuaku. Aku duduk di hadapannya. Dia hanya menatapku dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya. Aku diam dan ikut sarapan. Setelah sarapan aku membantu ibuku membereskan meja makan. Hari ini hari minggu jadi aku tidak sekolah. Aku ke depan dan melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di teras rumahku. Aku menghampirinya dan memanggilnya, "Sasuke-kun."

Dia menolehkan kepalanya padaku dan berkata, "Kau tidak sibuk kan hari ini?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Kalau begitu ayo kita jalan-jalan," ucapnya.

Entah kenapa aku hanya menurutinya. "Kita mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tokyo Disneyland," jawabnya tanpa melihat ke arahku.

Kami menghabiskan waktu seharian di sana. Mencoba semua wahana permainan di sana. Aku lelah tapi sangat bahagia. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Kami berfoto bersama. Dan hari ini aku melihatnya tersenyum. Di sangat menawan di mataku. Dan aku sadar bahwa aku telah jatuh padanya. Jatuh pada hati dan dirinya. Aku mencintai dirinya.

Dia mengantarku pulang dan seperti biasa selama di jalan kami hanya diam tapi aku tidak keberatan dengan hal tersebut. Malam ini aku tertidur dengan lelapnya karena lelah dan bahagia yang kurasakan hari ini. Besoknya dia menjemputku berangkat sekolah. Setiap istirahat kami duduk di halaman belakang. Dia hanya diam sambil memandang langit dan mendengarkanku yang bercerita. Saat pulang sekolah dia selalu mengantarkanku pulang. Setiap akhir pekan kami akan berjalan-jalan. Aku sangat bahagia hingga ketakutan. Aku takut ini akan berakhir. Sudah 1 bulan aku mengenalnya dan sekarang kami lagi duduk di perpustakaan. Dia sangat menekuni buku yang dibacanya. Aku selalu menyukai saat-saat bersamanya. Pulang sekolah dia mengajakku ke sebuah kafe. Kami duduk di sana sampai langit berubah gelap. Dia mengantarku pulang. Sampai depan rumahku saat aku mau masuk dia menahan tanganku.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kukatakan," ucapnya. Dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku sangat bahagia selama mengenalmu. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Beberapa hari ke depan aku tidak akan ke sekolah. Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan. Hari minggu nanti aku akan menunggumu di halaman belakang sekolah. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Apakah kau mau?"

Jantungku berdeba-debar saat dia bicara. Aku tersenyum dan menjawabnya "Ya aku mau."

Dia maju dan mencium keningku. Wajahku menghangat dia mengusap wajahku sambil tersenyum dan berkata, "Masuklah, oyasumi."

"Oyasumi," jawabku sambil tersenyum dan masuk ke rumahku. Malam ini aku sangat bahagia. Aku tak tahan menunggu sampai hari minggu. Hari ini hari selasa jadi aku harus menunggu 5 hari lagi untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku melewati 5 hari ini dengan tidak sabar. Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya. Ya aku merindukannya. Akhirnya besok aku akan bertemu dengannya. Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan semangat membuncah dalam diriku. Aku langsung mandi dan berpakaian serapi mungkin. Aku menyenandungkan lagu selagi berjalan menuju sekolahku. Aku sampai di sana pukul 8 pagi dan tidak ada orang di sana. Aku duduk di sana menunggu. Sudah pukul 12 siang tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangannya. Aku tetap menunggunya. 1 jam, aku tetap diam menunggunya. 2 jam, aku mulai gelisah. 3 jam, aku menatap gerbang dengan harap-harap cemas. 4 jam, aku mulai merasa tidak semangat. 5 jam, aku mulai menangis. Sekarang pukul 8 malam dan aku masih menunggunya. Suara handphoneku mengusikku ternyata telpon dari ibuku.

"Sakura, kamu dimana sayang? Sudah malam kenapa belum pulang?" ibuku bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku lagi di tempat teman bu, mungkin aku menginap di sini," jawabku sambil berusaha terdengar tenang. "Sudah dulu ya bu," ucapku segera mematikan telpon.

Aku tetap menunggunya di sini. 'Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia tak datang? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?' aku terus berucap dalam hati. Aku tahu dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Hp ku berbunyi menandakan sudah pukul 00.00. "dia tidak datang," desahku sambil berusaha meredam tangisanku.

Aku langsung pulang ke rumah. Orang tuaku melihat diriku dan bertanya. Tapi aku langsung pergi masuk kamar. Aku menangis sampai aku ketiduran. Bangun pagi aku duduk. Mataku terasa panas, aku menangis lagi. Aku baru tersadar bahwa aku tak tahu apa-apa mengenai Sasuke. Aku tak tahu dia tinggal dimana, nomor hp-nya, telpon rumahnya. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa. Setiap hari kami hanya bercerita tentang aku. Aku menangisi kebodohanku sendiri.

Sejak hari itu, aku berusaha mencarinya. Aku bertanya pada guruku alamat rumahnya dan nomor telpon rumahnya. Saat di sana aku hanya mendapati rumah yang kosong. Aku bertanya pada tetangga sekitar ternyata rumah itu sudah kosong dari dulu. aku mencoba menghubungi nomor itu tapi tidak pernah tersambung. Aku merasa lelah tapi aku akan tetap menunggunya dan meminta penjelasannya karena aku yakin padanya.

**End of Flashback...**

Sudah 1 bulan aku tak tahu kabarnya. Aku sangat merindukannya sampai rasanya aku bisa mati menahan rinduku ini. Tiba-tiba di depan gerbang sekolah ada yang memanggil namaku. Aku melihatnya seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi, berkulit tan, memiliki rambut pirang, dan mata sewarna langit. Aku merasa tidak mengenalnya.

"Haruno Sakura-san?" dia kembali bertanya padaku.

"Ah iya, apakah aku mengenalmu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ah perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto sahabat Sasuke," dia mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum.

Aku terkejut saat dia menyebut nama Sasuke. Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan mengikutinya berjalan. Kami memasuki sebuah kafe di dekat sekolahku. Saat duduk aku langsung bertanya, "Dimana Sasuke?"

Dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Sabar Sakura-chan, bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu?" aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Aku tak bisa banyak bercerita padamu Sakura-chan. Tapi ini mungkin bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ingin kau tahu," dia berkata sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku. Aku hanya terdiam sambil memandangi buku yang ada di tanganku.

Setelah berapa lama dia berkata, "Sebaiknya kau membukanya di rumah. Ini nomor hp-ku, jika kau mau meminta sesuatu silahkan hubungi aku." Dia berdiri dan pergi ke luar kafe setelah membayar pesanan kami.

Aku langsung pulang ke rumah. Sampai di kamar aku duduk di kasurku dan mulai membuka buku itu. Aku membaca halaman pertama. _**DIA & HIDUPKU **_dan ada gambar seorang gadis memiliki rambut sewarna musim semi. Aku mulai gugup dan mataku terasa panas. Aku membukan halaman berikutnya.

_**Hari ini aku bertemu dengannya, seorang gadis memiliki rambut sewarna musim semi. Dia cantik, manis, dan memiliki senyum yang sangat menawan. Dia tak sengaja menabrakku di hari pertama aku masuk sekolah. Aku melihatnya jatuh terduduk dan berteriak kesakitan. Aku terpana melihat helaian pink yang jatuh seolah-olah aku melihat bunga sakura yang bersemi. Dan ternyata namanya sewarna dengan rambutnya Haruno Sakura. Siang tadi aku duduk di halaman belakang sekolah bersamanya. Aku tak sengaja ketiduran dan saat aku terbangun dia sedang tidur di sampingku. Saat tidur dia seperti seorang bayi atau malaikat. Aku tak tahu tapi yang pasti aku sangat menyukai melihat wajahnya yang tidur^^.**_

Di bawah tulisan itu aku melihat fotoku yang sedang tidur. Tak terasa air mata mengalir di pipiku. Aku membuka lembar berikutnya.

_**Saat pulang sekolah, dia bertanya dimana rumahku dan kuingat dia menabrakku pagi tadi dari arah kanan jadi kutunjuk saja ke arah kanan. Dia tersenyum dan kami berjalan bersama. Aku mengantarnya sampai di rumah. Saat dia masuk aku harus putar arah untuk pulang ke rumah. Ternyata cinta bisa membuat orang gila. Apakah tadi aku menulis cinta, aku pasti sudah gila.**_

Kubaca lagi lembar berikutnya,

_**Hari ini aku datang ke rumahnya pagi-pagi. Dia terkejut melihatku tapi tak keberatan aku ke rumahnya. Apakah aku boleh berharap? Aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke Tokyo Disneyland dan dia terlihat senang. Kami bermain seharian, dia terlihat lelah tapi wajahnya sangat terlihat bahagia. Seharian dia terus tersenyum dan aku pun ikut tersenyum seolah-olah senyumnya adalah virus yang dapat menyebarkan kebahagiaan. Aku bahagia.**_

Kulihat foto kami bermain bersama di bawah tulisan itu. Air mataku tak berhenti dan kubuka lagi lembar selanjutnya.

_**Tuhan, aku sangat bahagia beberapa hari ini. Suaranya, candanya, tawanya, senyumnya, segala yang dimilikinya membuat aku gila. Aku semakin menyukainya. Tapi aku tak berani mengatakan padanya perasaanku. Aku takut nanti dia akan menangis saat tahu kenyataannya. Tuhan, aku tak pernah meminta apa-apa dari-Mu tapi kali ini aku mohon aku ingin hidup. Aku ingin membahagiakannya.**_

Kubuka lembar selanjutnya,

_**Hari ini kami duduk di perpustakaan. Aku mungkin terlihat menekuni bukuku tapi aku selalu meliriknya saat dia tak sadar. Dia tersenyum sambil membaca bukunya. Aku tak tahu apa yang dibacanya tapi bukankah aku sudah bilang aku suka melihat senyumnya.**_

Kulihat fotoku sedang membaca buku, aku tersenyum sambil menangis entah kenapa aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Kubuka lagi lembar berikutnya,

_**Kami duduk di kafe sambil diam. Saat bersama kami banyak diam tapi dia tak pernah mengeluh. Dia seolah mengerti aku. Tak terasa langit sudah gelap jadi aku harus mengantarkannya pulang. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi jadi aku akan mengatakan padanya hari padanya untuk menungguku 5 hari lagi. Dia menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum. Aku mengecup keningnya dan wajahnya terlihat memerah. Dia sangat manis di mataku. Hari minggu nanti akan kusampaikan perasaanku bahwa aku mencintainya.**_

Aku tersenyum dan berkata dengan pelan, "Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun." Kubuka lagi lembar berikutnya,

_**Hari ini aku kembali masuk rumah sakit, aku akan menjalankan operasiku. Orang tuaku sangat senang mendengar aku mau menjalani operasi ini. Selama ini aku sudah menyerah tapi kali ini aku ingin hidup demi dirinya. Haruno Sakura.**_

Aku menangis, aku tak pernah tahu bahwa dia sakit. Sambil menghapus air mataku kubuka lagi lembar berikutnya, tulisannya semakin sedikit dan tidak rapi.

_**Tuhan, kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali. Aku mohon pada-Mu Tuhan biarkan aku bertahan. Aku ingin hidup demi dirinya.**_

Air mataku semakin deras mengalir, aku takut kehilangan dirinya. Kubuka lagi lembar berikutnya,

_**Hari ini sahabatku datang, si dobe jauh-jauh datang dari Amerika demi diriku. Dia terlihat tersenyum dan menyemangati aku. Aku menceritakan tentang Sakura padanya dan entah kenapa aku berkata padanya kalau terjadi sesuatu denganku tolong berikan buku ini pada Sakura. Dia menatapku dan berkata bahwa aku akan sembuh. Aku tersenyum dan berharap begitu.**_

Aku tak tahu siapa si dobe tapi aku berpikir pasti itu Uzumaki Naruto yang menemuiku tadi siang. Kubaca lembar berikutnya,

_**Hari ini aku tak bisa berdiri, kepalaku sakit dan aku hanya bisa duduk. Tapi aku bersyukur masih bisa menulis ini. Dokter mengatakan jadwal operasiku hari Senin nanti jadi aku masih bisa menemuinya. Aku merindukannya dan aku harap dia juga merindukanku. Semoga aku bisa berdiri dan menepati janjiku padanya.**_

Semakin membacanya aku semakin takut.

_**Hari ini keadaanku semakin buruk, ya Tuhan aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Semoga besok aku baik-baik saja.**_

Kosong, tak ada lagi. Pikiranku semakin kacau, dengan tangan gemetar aku menelpon nomor yang diberikan Naruto.

"Moshi-moshi," jawab di seberang sana yang aku tahu dari suaranya adalah Naruto.

"Naruto-san ini Sakura," aku bicara sambil tersendat-sendat.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Aku,,,aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun," jawabku sambil berusaha menenangkan diriku.

"Sekarang sudah larut Sakura-chan, besok aku akan menjemputmu. Kita bertemu di depan sekolahmu pukul 8 pagi. Bagaimana?," tanya Naruto padaku.

Aku ingin memaksa sekarang tapi rasanya tidak enak memaksa Naruto dan orang tuaku juga pasti akan bingung.

"Baiklah," jawabku akhirnya. "Sampai bertemu besok," lalu mematikan telponku.

Aku tak bisa tertidur malam ini, tak sabar menunggu besok pagi.

Pagi datang dengan lambat rasanya, aku langsung mandi dan berganti pakaian. Pukul 7.30 aku sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Tak lama kemudian Naruto datang mengendarai sebuah mobil berwarna hitam.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sudah datang Sakura-chan," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou," ucapku padanya.

"Ohayou," jawabnya sambil mengisyaratkan aku untuk masuk ke mobilnya.

Kami berangkat ke rumah sakit yang terkenal di Jepang yaitu _National Cancer Center Hospital_. dia mengajakku ke lantai 3 dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Dia berkata, "Sebelum kau masuk ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu Sakura-chan."

Dia mengajakku duduk di sebuah bangku di depan ruangan tersebut.

Dia menghela nafas dan mulai bercerita, "Sasuke menderita penyakit kanker otak dari kecil. Dia bertahan dengan obat-obatan tapi dia tak pernah mau di operasi sampai akhirnya dia bertemu denganmu. Aku berterima kasih padamu sudah membawa kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Satu hari sebelum janji bertemu denganmu kondisinya turun. Dia akan di operasi hari Selas setelah bertemu denganmu. Dia bilang dia bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu sebelum operasinya dimulai. Tapi pada hari yang dia janjikan padamu kondisinya semakin menurun sehingga akhirnya tim dokter melakukan operasi darurat untuk menyelamatkan hidup Sasuke. Akan tetapi kondisi Sasuke sudah sangat serius sehingga setelah operasi dia koma. Maaf baru menemuimu sekarang karena dalam keadaan panik aku lupa dengan permintaan Sasuke. Aku baru ingat beberapa hari yang lalu dan mencari informasi tentangmu. Maaf Sakura-chan. Sekarang kau mau masuk?" tanya Naruto setelah mengakhiri ceritanya padaku.

"Ya aku mau," jawabku sambil menganggukkan kepalaku.

Perlahan aku membuka pintu itu. Kulihat ruangan yang luas dan di sebelah kanan pintu ada ranjang. Aku masuk perlahan dan aku hampir jatuh lemas saat melihatnya. Dia tetidur di ranjang itu dengan mata terpejam dan selang yang ada di tubuhnya. Di sampingnya ada sebuah monitor yang menunjukkan bahwa jantungnya masih berdetak. Aku menghampirinya dan menggenggam tangannya. Air mataku mengalir melihat keadaannya.

Kucium tangannya dan berkata dengan lirih, "Bagaimana keadaanmu Sasuke-kun?"

Kucium keningnya dan aku berbisik di telinganya, "Aku merindukanmu Sasuke-kun, sangat merindukanmu." Kuhapus air mataku dan berbisik sambil membelai wajahnya, "dengarakan aku. Tidak perlu mngkhawatirkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau dengar aku Sasuke-kun? Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin butuh waktu, tapi aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau boleh lihat sendiri nanti. Kau akan lihat tidak lama lagi aku akan kembali tertawa, tersenyum, ceria dan kembali seperti Sakura yang kau sukai. Aku janji."

Aku menenangkan nafasku dan berkata, "aku akan selalu menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu,,aku mencintaimu,,aku mencintaimu,,." Kemudian terdengar suara dan aku melihat monitor di sampingnya berbentuk lurus menandakan bahwa jantungnya tak berdetak lagi. Aku menangis dengan kencang, Naruto masuk dan menarikku menjauh. Tim dokter masuk dan mengecek keadaan Sasuke dan tiba-tiba gelap.

**7 tahun kemudian**,

"Sakura sensei, Sakura sensei," aku mendengar ada yang memanggilku.

"Wah, Hanabi sudah sehat ya bisa berlari-lari," ucapku tersenyum sambil memeluk seorang anak perempuan yang tertawa-tawa di pelukanku. "Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu, ya," ucapku sambil melepasnya. Dia tertawa dan mengangguk kemudian berlari ke kamarnya.

Aku memandang ke luar ternyata sudah musim semi. Aku menatap langit dan berkata dalam hati, 'Kau lihat Sasuke-kun, aku sudah menepati janjiku padamu. Aku baik-baik saja dan aku sudah menjadi dokter. Kau tahu Sasuke-kun aku masih mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu'. Aku tersenyum.

**THE END**

KETERANGAN:

National Cancer Center Hospital adalah peringkat 40 dari 50 rumah sakit terbaik dunia versi Webometrics (Cybermetrics Lab CSIC) pada tahun 2009.

Ini fict pertama saya, jadi saya mengharapkan review-nya.

Rnr please^^


End file.
